A Time For Change
by Starwood93
Summary: What happens when Konoha goes back to the middle ages? SASUSAKU/KIBASAKU
1. Prolouge

A Time For Change

~*~*~*~*~*Prolouge*~*~*~*~*~

Konoha had been at piece for three years since Orochimaru had been killed. Things had changed the Hokage was no longer the ruler of the village. It was simply a title exclaiming you to be the brightest , most powerful, and cunning ninja. Konoha was going back to the times of kings and queens as well as the rest of the had restored Konoha castle to its original glory. It was gorgeous. They had discovered the desendents to the throne had been killed in the attack Orochimaru led on the village 4 years before. But their daughter remained and on her 18th birthday she was to be crowned Princess of the Land of Fire. Only Lady Tsunade knew who the girl was but she wasn't going to tell her till the week before the one was to know the identity of the girl till the ceremony. So Tsunade thought that she could train her to be a princess. It was convinent that the girl was her very apprentice. Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


	2. A New Mission?

A Time For Change Chapter 1: New Mission?

Sakura made her way twords the Hokage mansion. She had been called there for a new mission (or that s what she thought).

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the Hokage s door. "Come in" she heard from the other side.

"Morning Tsunade-sama"

"Morning Sakura are you ready to hear your mission?" " Hai"

"Very well as you know as recolection of their new heir of the Land of Sand Suna is throwing a ball. We need you to attend. Under cover."

"Why me? Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all know me?"

"Gaara has requested you he needs you for some reason they believe there will be a attempt on the new heirs life and they nedd you to accompany them to keep them from harm."

"oh that makes sense but still why did he request me? Why not Ino?"

"Your impossible he said that if he was poisoned you could handle it and he said you d look better in the dress"

"well I guess I have to accept when do I start.?"

"First you have to be properly trained"

"sensai say what?"

"Sakura you need to learn to walk talk sit stand eat and act like a proper lady."

"Aww man"

"you're training starts tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

"yes Tsunade-sama"

"oh and Sakura tell no one of this"

"hai Tsunade-sama"

The next day Sakura was up and ready and heading for the Hokage manor. When she arrived there was a table and chair in the office. "Tsunade-sama?"

"There you are sit" she pointed to the chair. Sakura did as she was told. Tsunade then put a scarff around her shoulders and some one brought a plate with a salad on it and all the utinsels you use to eat with.

"UMM is it really nessisary to imprison me with one of Shizunai s scarves?"Sakura asked in a mocking tone.

"manners matter which you are surprizingly lacking"

"how do you expect me to have proper manners when I work at the hospital almost 24/7?" Tsunade gave her that look that said say one more thing and you ll regret it. She emediately shut up and began eating.

After three more days of the torturing lessons Tsunde had one more thing for Sakura.

"Sakura you are officially an expert in everything but there s one little problem."

"problem what problem"

"well you know your hair is well it needs work okay?" After three longer hours and 2 broken brushes they finally tamed her rats nest she called hair. Her hair was down to her shoulders and put some dark pink streaks in it. Her bangs were pushed over to one side. She also had on make-up. She was already beautiful now she was just gorgeous.

"Now Sakura as you know next week is your eighteenth birthday. Well I lied to you re your not going on a mission."

"Then why put me through all this not that im not gratefull for the new hair du opposed to the way it was but why?"

"Because you need to be ready for your birthday."

"what about it?"

"well as you know we ve gone back to the time of kings and queens."

"hai and?"

"you Sakura Haruno are the Princess of the Land of Fire"

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


	3. Happy Birthday

A Time For Change Chapter 2:  
Happy Birthday?

It is two hours till her corination and Sakura is nervous "what if i trip" "you'll be fine"Naruto said comforting her. "Thanks"  
The ceremony was a was officially the Princess. In Honor of her Konoha is throwing a ball in her name that night. Little did Sakura know her life was about to change.

So far the ball was going well even though Sakura had not yet made her grand entrance. This ball was a masked ball so noone knew who anyone was. They wouldn't even no who Sakura was except for the fact she was the only person in Konoha with pink hair.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Details-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Sakura Haruno

dress:(bottom) floor length, black, split from her hip to the floor on both sides, the sides are tide togather by Silver stringthat also goes around the edges.  
(top)Half top halter, Silver, Black edges that also ties the top around her neck.

Mask: The mask covers only her eyes butt kinda flows out to look like angel wings except one side is silver the other is black.

her hair(which is down to her mid back) was completely up in a sideways bun that spins inward.

she looked georgous.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The moment the doors opened to allow her entrance to the ball room everyone knew who it was mostly because of the pink hair but there was this certain radience about her as if everyone's problems were just lifted away no burden was left on anyone's shoulders.

As the ball continued on Sakura started feeling a little light headed and stepped out in the garden for some air.

She walked through all the mases of roses and found her self upon a fountain. it was magnificent. She sat on its edge and breathed in a deep breathe.

"if only he knew..." Sakura accidentally said aloud.  
"he who" said a deep mysterious voice.  
Sakura looked around to see who this mysterious watcher was but found noone. "where are you?" Sakura remained calm she was one of the top ninja's in Konoha.  
"What is a woman doing out here all alone when there's a party going on in her honor"  
"how did you know?" "well the hair's a give away"  
"oh well you should atleast appear before the princess instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward."  
"who says im a coward" Sakura started realizing this voice sounds all too familiar but to whom does it belong?  
"well i do since your not brave enough to show your face"  
"maybe i just don't want to scare you away"  
"by what your looks?"  
"you could say that" "well if that is the case then your voice betrays you cause i can tell just by your voice that you are handsome yet"  
"really"  
As he said this he walked through the shadows and appeared in front of her.  
"does my voice betray me"  
"yes even more than i believed possible"

They stood there for a moment then they heard music probably from the castle. The Mysterious man held out his hand and bowed ever so slightly.  
"may i have this dance?" "you may"

As they danced around in circles Sakura noticed everything about this man was all too familiar. Then she realized she knew this man all too well.

"So you've finally realized who i am"  
"I can't believe it took me so long to realize it was you"  
"I never knew you to let your self be decived Sakura Haruno"  
At this he spun her in a circle.  
"I'm never decieved Sasuke Uchiha"  
he dipped her.  
"like wise"  
"why ...why are you here?"  
"well i couldn't let it go with out you knowing i knew now could i"  
"what do you mean" The song ends and there standing there.  
"well.."  
he bends over and whispers in her ear.  
"when one of my old teammates pass me it would be appropriate for me to reconise them."

"SAKURA..." Kiba was yelling for her.  
"you had better go." without a word he disappeared in to the shadows.

"there you are you disappeared all of a sudden i was getting kinda worried."

TBC...

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


	4. Time Skip

Time for Change Chapter 3:  
Time Skip

*~*Sakura*~*  
Its been three years since Sakura became the princess there had been no sign of Sasuke since the ball. She thought about him occasionally when she would remember the good ole days. Nothing had happened much except redoing some treaties with Suna and the Water kingdom. Other than that everything had been peaceful. Sakura had ever gained a new ability. Her minds eye could see anything she wished. She could also read someones thoughts if she wished it, but she never told anyone about it she didn't want to be used.

*~*Naruto*~*  
Naruto loved his job as Hokage. even though Sakura still held more power he still loved it. He was glad that Sakura and Tsunade had given it to him when Tsunade was forced to retire. He saw Sakura often when he could but it was his job to keep her from over excerting herself. He had also gotten married to Hinata and they were having a child and he was happier than ever.

*~*Sasuke*~*  
Sasuke was a loner i guess you could say. They only reason he was with the Akatsuki was to keep them from the Fire kingdom. He had killed those who betrayed his family many years ago before they had kings and queens again. He barely spoke he often thought of that pink haired girl he fell in love with when he was 12. Although he never told anyone. He was afraid his brother wold find out and use it against him. But he new even if he told her that wouldn't change a thing. She was queen and he was a missing nin.

*~*  
One day the Akatsuki sent Sasuke to snoop on the queen. He quickly accepted. just the thought of seeing Sakura again made him happy.

*~*In Konoha Castle *Royal Chamber Sakura foresaw Sasuke coming so she sent her gaurds away for the night. They had to do as she said.

When Sasuke arrived Sakura was sitting in a chair facing the other side of the room. He was unaware but she new exactly why he was there.

"Hello Sasuke"  
"How did you.."  
*smirking* Sakura stood and walked twords "wouldn't you like to know"  
"..." Sasuke was too busy looking at her out fit to respond.

*~*~*~*~*~*Sakura Height: 5'4" Hair: Bubble gum pink with blond highlights, up in a bun with her bangs off to one side.  
Out fit: black mini skirt w/split on both sides, her shirt is a black shirt like except it rose to about her mid stomach and one side was sleveless the other had a sleve that was fitted for a cloak. It showed off her shiny blue belly ring. She was wearing black boots that came up over her knees. Around her neck was a blue choker. she had on her black fighting gloves,too.  
*~*~End

'she's grown up'  
"So have you Sasuke." Sakura couldn'thelp but laugh at his confused expression.  
"what are you.."  
"i read your mind"  
"no seriously"  
"am i gonna have to prove it to you"  
"probably what am i thinking?"  
'Naruto's a dobe' sasuke thought "Naruto's a dobe"  
"when did you"  
"a long time"  
"is that how you knew i was coming?"  
"not exactly see my kake genkai doesn't stop there."  
"kake genkai? ..."  
"i just discovered it not long after my corinaion."  
"what is it"  
"its my minds eye it can see and hear anything i wish"  
"huh is that how you've avoided war for so long?"  
"no thats just in my blood...the ruling that is"  
"oh..."  
"Sasuke whats the real reason you came hear?"  
"why don't you just use your minds eye?"  
"oh you want me toi see why?"  
"if yoiu really want to..."  
"theres just one problem"  
"what?"  
"the reason your here has to do with your heart thats only something i can see by..."  
"well do it"  
"you don't even know what i have to do"  
"does it really matter i suppose that it would be easier for you to see it than for me to say it"  
Sakura walked straight up to Sasuke when they were inches from each other she asked "are you sure"  
"as ill ever be."

TBC...

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


	5. Side Story: Christmas Eve

Okay so this is sort of a side story in my story A Time for Change. it takes place Christmas Eve of the first year Sakura is in throne...Enjoy!)

A Time for Change Christmas Eve (side story)

Sakura had been in throne for 9 months now and it had been easier than expected. They onbly thing she was dreading was the Christmas Eve Dress Ball. She had to dance. She had to dance which is soething she hated. She hadn't danced since she had danced with Sasuke. she didn't want to replace that memory. She wouldn't trade anything for it. But she had to play the part and be obedient. She was being made to dress as Santa's queen and dress in a very christmasy out fit along with Ino and Hinata.(pic at top..)

Everyone loved the girls( Sakura Ino HInata) they were georgeous. Sakura had already danced with all the important people(THE MALE ROOKIE NINE AND GUY'S TEAM ) well everyone except Kiba.

Sakura was sitting on the fountain outside when Kiba approached her. She was deep in thought of her and Sasuke's dance and didn't even notice him.  
*clears throught*  
"oh..." Sakura jumps and almost falls in the fountain.  
"wow..." Kiba catches her.  
"that was close...thanks.."  
"no prob... i believe i am the last to dance with your highness" Kiba said bowing in a playful way.  
"well shall we return to the ball room and proceed."  
Sakura began walking tword to glass doors when Kiba gently grabbs her elbow.  
"Yes..."  
"why don't we stay out her it beautiful and the lights really compliment your outfit which btw is very stunning" Kiba said in a way that took her breath away. She imediately forgot about Sasuke.  
"Why Kiba if i didn't know better i would think you were afriad." a slight blush covered his cheeks.  
"and i was under the impression you didn't like to dance atleast not in public." Sakura fell silent at this it was true.

Slowly Kiba slid his arm around her waist and took her other had in his. Sakura fell into suit placing her hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand. They slowly began dancing. the song was We can leave it all behind by: Puddle of Mudd

I'm so much like you Restless and wreckless I need a clue So show me a sign I feel like making a move Real geographic, a change in mood We'll let go of everything we know

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now From the dark into the light We can leave it all behind We can stand together, we don't have to look back now

I'm so much like you Caught in a moment, coming unglued In a world so big, it's not easy to choose Which path to take, which pawn to move So we'll let go of everything we've ever known

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now From the dark into the light We can leave it all behind We can stand together, we don't have to look back now

[Bridge]  
No one can stop us now The world is rushing by The wind is at our back Everything's new tonight, we're going our own way No matter what they say The bridge is on fire, we're flying higher now

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now We are knocking down the wall, all for one and one for all We can stand together Never gonna look back now

Oh no, Oh no We don't have to look back now (Oh no, Oh no)  
We don't have to look back now

as the song went on Sakura and Kiba held a conversation.

"You were thinking about him weren't you" Sakura noticed Kiba's eyes as he said this he almost looked hurt just saying it. "yes...its so weird.."  
"oh you mean when he approached you at your corination ball?" Sakura was astonished she hadn't realized Kiba knew Sasuke was there this entire time.  
"You knew.."  
"well yea i could smeel him"  
"then why didn't you tell somebody?"  
"Cause i knew he meant no harm i couldn't sense any hostility coming from him..i was just waiting letting you have your time then he sensed me and ran off...i didn't mean for that to happen... im sorry"  
"it's alright...Kiba why didn't you tell me you knew?..."  
"i didn't wanna upset you i thought if you knew i knew you would think i would hold it against you.."

"see i knew you would" Kiba said laughing.  
"Thanks Kiba"  
"No Prob.."

Kiba pulled Sakura closer so that their bodies were touching. Sakura was flattered by the gesture and laid her head on his shoulder. The next song began.(What Hurts the Most -Rascal Flatts )

What Hurts The Most lyrics

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don t bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I m not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I m ok But that s not what gets me

What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin to do

It s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I m doin It It s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I m alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken

What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you That s what I was trying to do

They carried on their conversation as the song continued.

"do they alwas hace to play these songs?" A tear silently streaked down Sakura's face. Kiba slowly turned so that his back was too the back window. He was awear of the peeping toms in the ball room(Naruto...Tsunade...Kakashi ...Ino) "Sakura please don't cry...i've seen you cry way too much in the past it hurts me to see you cry." it was true Sakura had no one but him most of the time. "im sorry Kiba i hvent cried since before my corination its just this song brings up some old memories."  
"Its fine i dont care it just hurts" Sakura could here the dispear in his voice it broke her heart. She pulled back not disconnecting their bodies just far enough she could look him in the eyes.  
"Kiba ..."  
"shhhs..." Kiba took one hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. and cupped the side of her face in his hand. Sakura leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She didn't understand how she was feeling right now. Kiba was just a really good friend. A really really good friend. She thought about all the times she cried on his shoulder over Sasuke when they were 14. Sitting under that sakura tree. It was when Naruto had left with Juriya. She had no one one day she was sitting alone on the vurge of tears when Kiba noticed her on one of his walks with akamaru. He asked her what was wrong. She suddenly started crying and he didn't have to ask. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. Akamaru sat his head in her lap. She didn't understand how she was feeling now. She felt light headed and like she had butterflies inher stomach. She opened her eyes to see Kiba staring at her his glare was dazzling. It made Sakura melt. They were now starring at each other intently. Sakura started streaching on her tip toes and Kiba could see what she was doing he leaned down meeting her half way. their lips met in a calm yet shoking way. It send chill bumps down Sakura's back and Kiba was just aroused to say the least and Sakura could tell but she didn't say anything. Kiba slowly wrapped his arm even more firmly almost protectively around her waist and tangled his other in her hair. Sakura had one arm around his neck and the other tangling in his hair. The Clock on the Konoha watch tower began ringing. They were reluctant but they pulled away from each other quiet slowly.

Kiba wasn't sure about what just happened but loosened up when he saw Sakura's mezmorising smile and her cheeks flushed red. Sakura was about to kiss him again when she noticed everyone in the ball room was staring at them. Kiba then slowly turned his head and saw what she was looking at. They both flushed even more than they already were. They were considering running when Naruto told everyone to mind their own buisness or he was gonna un leash a can of whoop ass on them. They quickly resumed their dancing. Naruto lifted his glass to them smiling and turned around standing at the door.

Sakura was the first to speak.  
"This could only happen to me...today of all days..."she began laughing.  
"yea...today" Kiba said shaking his head flaching a grin from ear to ear.

"Only on Christmas Eve"

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


	6. Finally

A Time for Change Chapter 4:  
Forgotten Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura walked straight up to Sasuke when they were inches from each other she asked "are you sure"  
"as ill ever be."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was taken back by what Sakura had just was kissing him but it wasn't just a kiss Sasuke could feel her chakra rushing through him taking over looking seeking. He finally gave in, and kissed her back wishing to show her what she doesnt remember. Something even her mind's eye couldn't see. With his hands on her head and small of her back she leaned in and continued searching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sasuke don't go" Sakura yelled as the twelve year old boy in front of her was trying to walk out on her.  
"Why shouldn't I? Sakura didn't reconigze this part.  
"Because I love you, Naruto sees you as his brother...his only family, and Kakashi-sensai sees you like a son." "Don't you think i know that!" the younger Sasuke yelled as he turned to the younger Sakura tears streaming down his face. "Don't you think i know who are closest to me?"  
"Then why leave?" The younger Sakura asked crying as well. "To keep you safe" Sasuke said walking over to her. "Safe?...Sasuke safe from what?" The little girl asked confused.  
"My brother...Sakura listen." Sasuke said as he cupped her head in his hand and held her shoulder with the other hand. "you must not remember this if you do your in danger more so than you are now." "but Sasuke how will i forget?" "ill make sure you do...Saku..I love you" "I love you too Sasuke-kun" "..thank you" Everything for the little haruno girl went dark as she saw red.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now you know" Sasuke said as she pulled away even though she didnt seem surprised. "well i expected something of the nature" The Pink Haired Queen said as she walked away from the onyx eyed man."you know you can not act on those feelings" "yes i do..that's not why i came" Sasuke said. "oh i know its best you leave now" She said looking back at the boy she once loved. "I know.. i just need some.. i guess you could say closure..guilty conscience you could say" He said heading twords the window. "Goodbye Sasuke..oh and say hi to sai for me" :of course goodbye Sakura"

"So.. you finally know" The voice from behind Sakura said. "So thats what you wouldn't tell me." She said half smiling."it wasn't my secret to tell darling" the male said kissing her forhead. "i know and that's one of the many things i love about you..Kiba" She said turning to her husband. "Yes darling and i will teach our child those kind of manners." he said as he leaned over and kissed her slightly growing stomach."well it's just another Time for Change."

FIN.

* * *

**I wrote many of my stories years ago and the format and grammar are horrendous I plan to change them when I have the time what I seek from you all is advice on story line and my dialogue formatting. And any other that you all might want to add just please nothing about capitalization and "txt" speak (I realize that looks awful and I will change that asap). Thanks guys! Please review**


End file.
